tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 24
Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Mr. Popo *LittleKuriboh - Frieza *Takahata101 - Dende, Nappa, Super Kami Guru, Porunga *KaiserNeko - King Kai *Hbi2k - Nail *GanXingba - Tenshinhan *WeeklyTubeShow - Kami Music *Cha-La-Head Cha-La by Kageyama Hironobu *Minnie the Moocher by Cab Calloway (co-written by Irving Mills) References *George Takei *Mr. Popo hums "Because I Got High" by Afroman *The episode's title is a reference to the saying "The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry" from the poem "To a mouse" Trivia *Super Kami Guru reads the disclaimer for this episode, falls asleep, then continues reading. *This is the first episode since episode 18 to use the "Cha-La-Head-Cha-La" theme song. Episodes 19-23 used the "Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai!" theme song. *Vegeta's angry confrontation against Gohan and Krillin for summoning the dragon behind his back is a "remake" of the conversation between Gohan and Vegeta in episode 18, except this time, Gohan comes clean and admits to thwarting Vegeta's plans, and Vegeta, true to his word, intends to kill him. Quotes :(Krillin and Gohan have just put on their armor) :Krillin: Hey, by the way, don't I look like that one guy that Vegeta landed with back on Earth? What was his name again? (Turns to Vegeta) Hey Vegeta, what was that one guy's name? Vegeta? Vegeta? Vegeta? :(Vegeta begins to imagine Nappa's head and voice replacing Krillin's) :Nappa: Vegeta? Vegeta? Vegeta? :Vegeta: God dammit, Nappa. :Krillin: Oh, right. Good old God Dammit Nappa! :(Goku in the healing pod) :Goku: He, he :King Kai: Goku! Goku, are you there? :Goku: 'Oh, hey King Kai. I'm in a healing pod! :'King Kai: 'I noticed! I wasn't paying attention. What the hell? :'Goku: 'Well when I got down here, I ran into some really weird guys. One was really big and muscley, and he went down real easy. Then these two guys double teamed me. One of them took it really hard in the back. The other didn't seem that interested, so he went and brought this really horny guy. :'George Takei: Oh my. :Goku: 'Who's that King Kai? :'King Kai: It's George Takei. Somehow he made this into a three way. :George Takei: 'Oh my. :'King Kai: Call! Three way call! :Krillin: Wait a minute, we get three wishes? That's awesome! I want a three-foot-- :King Kai: (telepathically) Stop screwing around and wish these idiots off my planet! :Krillin: Holy crap, I can hear a voice in my head! :Dende: Is it telling you my name is Dende? :Krillin: Hush, Little Green. The voice speaks to me. :King Kai: This is King Kai. Wish these guys back to life before I kill myself. (referring to Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu) :Krillin: Wait, can gods kill themselves? :King Kai: I'M ABOUT TO TRY! :Vegeta: (wakes up) I HAVE TO PEE! :(runs and stops to look outside) Jesus! I overslept, It's already night! For the first time since I got here...on a planet with three suns. (Pause) :(Suddenly he realizes that the others have summoned Porunga) OH YOU MOTHERFU- :(The scene changes to Krillin and Gohan) :Vegeta: ' ''(offscreen)-CKER! :'''Piccolo: (offscreen) Ow! My Ear! :(Vegeta has just discovered that Krillin, Gohan, and Dende have summoned the dragon without him) :Gohan: So, what do we do with the third wish? :Krillin: Well, if nobody else has any ideas, I want my three-foot-- :Vegeta: (angrily) Hi! What's up, guys? :Krillin: I'm never gonna get my hoagie. :Vegeta: So what are you doin'? :Gohan: What am I doin'? :Vegeta: What are you doin'? :Gohan: Nothin' much. :Vegeta: Thwartin' my plans? :Gohan: Thwartin' your plans? :Vegeta: ARE YOU? :Gohan: ...Yes. :Vegeta: ...I'M GONNA F**KING KILL YOU! :(Kami gets wished back to life) :Kami: Fan-friggin'-tastic, we're back here again. :Mr. Popo: Oh, you're back. Hi Kami. :Kami: Mr. Popo, what are you watering? :Mr. Popo: Pot. :Kami: Pots of what? :Mr. Popo: Pot....I'm not getting rid of it. :Kami: Are you kidding? That sh*t's great for my glaucoma. :Frieza: '(''Frieza hits Nail in the nose) Oh what's that you nose? That was your nose. I had a worse time you know. It's not often I dirty my own hands for this sort of grant work.There's always a certain amount of satisfaction I get out of it for doing it myself. (Frieza laughs thens Nail starts to laugh) Ah, it is kinda funny isn't it? :'''Nail: Ah ha I'm laughing at something else acutally. :Frieza: Hehehe what? :Nail: The Earthings have the password. :Frieza:...What!? :Nail: 'Remember the little Namekian you passed on the way to Guru's? On his way with the humans with the password. By now he's probably already there and they're about to summon the Dragon! HAHA! (''Frieza growls angrily) Yeah, if I had to guess your biggest mistake it would be not stopping him. That, or the purple lipstick. :'''Frieza: I WILL F**KING MURDER YOU! :Nail: Whatever. (Frieza flies off to his Spaceship.) :'Frieza: '(Trying to contact the Ginyu Force) Why aren't the Ginyus showing up!? Oh they're dead. WHY ARE THEY DEAD!? Also see *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode